phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Breakable Items
Breakable Items are items in that can be broken by Gale, usually to obtain items inside them. Additionally, most of them are small enough to be picked up and thrown. If playing the game on the Newgrounds website, destroying at least 100 boxes or crates will reward the player with the Property Destruction achievement. Crates Wooden Crate Wooden Crates are among the most common breakable items in the game. They can be found in most of the game's indoor areas, and can be broken quite easily by Gale. They sometimes contain a few Rai. Big Wooden Crate Big Wooden Crates are rarer than normal-sized Wooden Crates. Due to their size, Gale can't throw these crates, but she can push them around. Big Wooden Crates are more likely to contain some Rai, but a few of them may also contain a low-level enemy that will attack Gale once they're broken. Metal Crate Metal Crates are found near the end of the game, in areas like Dread Lands, Mul Cavern, and the Phoenix Lab. They're more durable than Wooden Crates and contain more Rai. Duri Fruit Duri Fruits are found exclusively in Duri Forest and Anuri Temple. They're tough to break and will hurt Gale if she touches them due to their spiky skin, but when broken they'll drop a seed that gives Gale a little health. Breaking them also has a chance of dropping the fruit as an item that can be picked up and used to regain 10 HP or sold for 15 Rais to a vendor in Atai. Vases Vases are found in a few indoor areas, mainly in Panselo, Atai City, and Hidden Village, and some Save Shrines have large groups of Vases around them. They contain slightly more Rai than Wooden Crates, and may also occasionally drop a Heart or a consumable item when broken. Being vases, they're the least durable breakable items in the game along with Wooden Crates. Vases exist in different varieties, ranging from common brown, green, and blue vases to pristine white vases seen only in Prince Tower and Forgotten Forest. Heart Vase Heart Vases are a rarer variety that are usually only seen around Save Shrines. They appear white with a heart symbol on them. They contain anywhere between 6 to 8 Hearts. Piggy Bank Like Crates and Vases, Piggy Banks appear in some indoor areas, though they're rarer to find. They're usually seen in Panselo, Atai, Crossroads, and Daea. As one may guess, Piggy Banks are full of Rai and will drop a large amount of it when broken. Unlike most breakable items, they do not respawn. Treasure Chest Treasure Chests are perhaps the rarest breakable items in the game. They also contain the most amount of Rai, and some of them even contain collectibles like Heart Rubies and Moonstones. Just like Piggy Banks, they never respawn. In ''Phoenotopia Awakening'', Treasure Chests with particularly valuable items are blocked off by Song Stones. Stone Block Stone Blocks are unique in that they serve as obstacles that have to be destroyed to enter certain areas. They can only be destroyed with explosions, so you can only destroy them once you obtain the Bombs (though the Javelin can also destroy them if you have the Ki Spear Technique Scroll). Stone Blocks are usually seen blocking the entrances to secret areas, with one exception: the Bandits' Lair, a major location, is blocked off with Stone Blocks, requiring the player to get the Bombs in order to progress any further in the game. Category:Phoenotopia Category:Items Category:Gameplay